gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeke Johnathan Williams
For the story go to The Story Zeke/Buck Willliams. His old name was Buck Tylan Williams. His name is now Zeke Adem Williams. Age : 30 *Gender : Male *Species : Tanatanakuhn/Human *Alligence : Family, friends, Zel Kai Van traditions *Talents : Fixing/creating machines, using Dark Eco, using Light Eco, mastery of armed and unarmed combat *Homeland : An uncharted island Early Life (Pictures) Traits *Zeke stands 6.6" *He dislikes people who are arrogant *He wears blue very often *He is very attached to his sister Lilac *His favorite Weapon is Silver Freeze Memorable Quotes *" Exactly " - Zeke's favorite word *" If all else fails, pull out the ole pistol " - Zeke *" If you can't slash it, bash it, if you can't bash it, shoot it, if you can't do anyhthing to it..... blow it up " - Zeke *" I don't WANT to hurt anybody " - Zeke to a skeleton that just attacked him *" If I were REALLY REALLY angry I would be smashing things! " - Zeke *" You're about to ''garr ''"- Captain Tim " Huh? " - Zeke " Uh oh " - Zeke " OUCH!!!!!!! " - Zeke after being Knocked out *" (Throws Kelpbrain off a cliff) OOPS! I didn't do that! " - Zeke when he was very happy *" I feel it's my duty because I am the highest level here. " - Zeke at Tormenta reviving people *" A good soldier never leaves a man behind! " - Zeke reviving Johnny Tackbones *﻿" THIS is when I send you to a very bad place. " - Zeke in PVP with Bart Hexdavis *" Get lost loser " - Errol Flynn " Get your face lost " - Zeke Wanted People Diana Charn (Ocean Gods) Wanted: DEAD DEFINITELY DEAD!!!! Titles *Guildmaster of North *King of Tanatanaka *One Of The Final Tanatanakuhns *The Final True King Of Tanatanaka *Master of the North *General of North *Dee Espada (Tanatanakuhn language for "The Freedom") *The Desolater *Thrall Bane *Stump Destroyer *Ocean Gods Deserter *Zekila Arsin Kenovor ( Name in Tanatanakuhn ) *Jenovis Rassitor ( Code name ) Userboxes Fightning Song - I Keep Holding On ( made up by me ) {C People, they try and make you go back. But I ain't going back, no. They try and mess with your head. I keep holding on! Oh oh oh! You can't make me turn around! You can't burn me to the ground! 'Cause I keep holding on! Oh oh oh! I walk through the flames, can't turn back and I'm under attack. People tryin' to hold you back, don't let 'em! 'Casue you can't burn me to the ground, you can't make me turn around, 'cause it ain't happenin'! People gonna try and play with you, make ya be afraid. Don't listen to them. Be like me. I keep holdin' on! I don't burn to the ground, no I don't turn around. There ain't not turnin' here! You can't make me turn around, you can't burn me to the ground, 'cause I just hold on! So, when people put you down, you don't turn around, they can't burn ya to the ground! Oh yeah! Just be like me when those people try put you down! 'Cause there ain't no turnin' back here, ya came this far now, I can't be burned to the ground, I can't be turned around, 'cause that ain't happenin'! Oh yeah, don't let 'em put ya down. YOU DON'T TURN AROUND, YOU DON'T BURN TO THE GROUND!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah!!! Dis da end of da song so ya don't hear me sing no more kid, got dat? Sad Song - Healing Begins by Tenth Avenue North So you thought you had to keep this up, all the work the work that you do, so we think that you're good. And you can't believe it's not enough, all the walls you build up are just glass on the outside, so let 'em fall down, there's freedom waiting in the sound, when you let your walls fall to ground, we're here now. This is where the healing begins. Aww ohh! This is where the healing starts! When you come to where you're broken within . The light meets the daaaark, the light meets the daaaark. Afraid to let your secrets out, everything that you hide could come crashing through the door now. But too scared to face all your fear. So you hide but you find that the shame won't disappear. So let 'em fall down, there's freedom waiting in the sound, when you let your walls fall to the ground, we're here now. We're here now! OHHH! This where the healing begins. Aww ohhh! This is where the healing staaarts! When you come to where you're broken within, the light meets the daaark, the light meets the daaark. I'll continue the song later. Theme Song - I Can Walk On Water, I Can Fly Can someone add this song from You Tube? Fighting Song 2 - Give It All Ya Got Can you feel it? Battle rising in the air. Can you hear it? The sound of guns and swords is near. Fight and fight through the night. Push the boundaries of your fear. Give it all ya got, it is not the time to run in fear. Fight til you break, til your head is on a plate, never give up! Give it all ya got, make the enemy rot, face your fears! Destroy the foe, don't lay low, now is not the time to run in fear! Battle is near! Make your fear disappear! Battle rising, tension rising, don't step back now! Give it all ya got, never ever stop! Battle is near, don't give into fear! The hum of the machine guns don't bother you now! Still working on the song. Fight Song 3 - Fight Like This (Parts of the song, working on it!!!!) Lead Singer: I've come to fight or lose. Lead Singer: You've never seen a fight like this before. Backup: Like this before. Lead Singer: I'll take you down and leave here wanting more. Lead Singer: You've crossed a line that I can not ignore. Prized Possesions *Mark Stormwrecker's Pirate Blade *His family (covering mom, father, children, etc.) *His friends *His life *The White Wolf *The HMS Seablade Pets *Clamshell - A brown turtle that looks like Yoshi *Stormy - A blue turtle that looks like Yoshi *Jay Wildwing - Zeke's red Griffin *Zante Wildwing - Zeke's green Griffin *Blade Wildwing - Zeke's red and blue Griffin *Coconut - Zeke's boy monkey *Peach - Zeke's girl monkey *Jay Jay - Zeke's German shepard Characteristics Eye Color: Blue {C Hair Color: Dark Blonde Ships Worked On *First Ship : La Fleur de la Mort ( captained by Laura Smith ) *Second Ship : The Barnacle ( Jack Sparrow's first ship ) *Third Ship : White Wolf ( Zeke's own ship ) *Foruth Ship: Golden Star (own ship) *Fifth Ship: Midnight Revenge (own ship)﻿ Family Wife: Keira Kinover-Mar Mother : ? ? Illustria ( killed on an uncharted island ) Father : Herindeto ZeKal Williams ( killed by Lerano De Sinti ) Siblings : Xel Kai Williams ( older brother, killed by Jolly Roger ), Talia Kylie Williams ( older sister, killed by a land mine in Rat's Nest ), Demi ( adoptive sister ), Lilac ( adoptive sister ), Jade Williams (twin sister) Adoptive Mother : Elizabeth Anne Black Adoptive Father : Mark Stormwrecker ( killed on Outcast Isle ) Cousins : Chase Maxmillian Williams, Humberto Diaz " El Patron ", Malissa Hope Williams ( killed by Excleisenilliosus ), Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III, Jet Williams Sr. ( 4th cousin ) ( killed in The Battle Of Dasmin ), Jet Williams Jr. ( 5th cousin ) Children: Mark Mar Williams, Melanie Ganae Williams Achievements *﻿Being the last Zel Kai Van *Being King Of The Box ( this one is laughable. *Being Alpha Warrior of the New Zel Kai Van Pictures of Zeke screenshot_2011-05-28_09-41-37.jpg|Zeke As Philipe Swift screenshot_2011-05-28_09-42-27.jpg|Zeke As Phillipe Swift Believe.jpg|Poster of Zeke for POTCO ODST Darth Revan 6.jpg|Zeke Force Chokes Tiffany Uris Young Anakin.jpg|Zeke at age 9 Darth Revan 4.jpg|Zeke in his Sith Warrior Armor around the age of 23 Boba.jpg|Zeke with a Zel Kai Van helmet around the age of 13 Other Apperances Zeke was supposed to make an appearance in The Logan Family Saga but was cut out in the last draft due to complications by Jim Logan. Zeke is scheduled to appear in the sequal to The Logan Family Saga(And The Biography of Jim Logan) (No Name yet) as a protagonist. Zeke Weapons Cursed Blades Sabres: Plaguefire Blade, Viper Blade, Bitter End Broadswords: Spinecrest Sword, Sea Steel Sword, Barnacle Breaker Cutlasses: Sword of Decay, Cursed Seafang Blade Cutlasses Rare: Privateer's Cutlass, Darkfire Cutlass Category:Royalty Category:Pirates Category:Unlimited Access Players